


Fixing Things Together

by Veridissima



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: As the news of their relationship are about to go public, stress settles in.
Relationships: Andrea Wyatt/Toby Ziegler, C. J. Cregg/Andrea Wyatt, C. J. Cregg/Andrea Wyatt/Toby Ziegler, C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Fixing Things Together

**Author's Note:**

> Final day of posting and the special is out (I haven't watched it yet)!!!
> 
> This is another special one!! Also written for BiWeek, on September 26th, 2018, and for bisexualcjcregg on tumblr who had commented “cj/andy/toby is the best ot3 there’s ever been yes please!!“, so back then they were definitely the best OT3!!! (any look on my ao3 profile, you know there's another one first now :) but they're still second!!!)
> 
> But here’s the BEST The West Wing OT3, post-canon this time :) I still included some Danny, because I still loved him and CJ, and I wanted to give some closure to what happened between them
> 
> But really enjoy this!!! It's one of my favorite things!!!!

"Are you sure about this?” CJ asked, laying on her side, looking at Andy, her left hand on her cheek. Toby’s snores behind her, with his hand still warm on Andy’s waist.

“More than anything else.”

“It’s VP, Andy.”

“People know about us.”

“Here, in Washington, and a few people in your district, and you still get called out on it all the time. Others stil think we're all roommates. Now this will be a national campaign - we can't go about it the same way.”

“People will always have a problem with me. I’m a woman to start. And bisexual and had my kids out of wedlock with a man accused of treason.”

“I was pardoned,” Toby whispered into Andy’s shoulder blade.

“I don’t think it will be the polyamorous relationship making them say ‘no that’s just too far‘,“ she answered honestly. “Also you’re a way better looking partner than Toby.”

“Agreed,” he whispered onto her back. “You work for the Hollis foundation, nobody can be against that, they will… but you know, they shouldn’t.”

“What he said, CJ,” she said. “We’re doing this together,” Andy told her, pulling her for a kiss, which she responded to immediately, before they were rolled in the bed and CJ was on top of Andy, kissing her neck, down to her chest.

“Do you want to join here, Pokey?” CJ asked between kisses, pulling the top up, to kiss her torso.

“Still sleeping… Have fun.”

“Why do we keep this lazy ass around?” Andy inquired.

“He can cook,” CJ answered, smiling and kissing her on the lips again, pulling her top completely off.

Then they heard a knock on the door, the kids were old enough that none of them came to their room often, so it could be an emergency. CJ rolled off to the side and threw her top at her again, and called out to know who it was.

“It’s me, Mom.” Andy pulled her top back on, Toby was still sleeping and CJ was standing up, as they told her to come in.

“Hey, sweetie, what is it?” CJ asked, meeting her sleepy daughter in the middle of the room.

“Dad is on the phone, he says it’s important and you were not picking up. I checked he says he’s still coming tomorrow.”

“I am, Leo,” she heard from the phone. “Now, give me your mother.”

“I’m here, Danny," she answered, taking the phone. "Why are you calling our daughter at this time?”

“You didn’t pick up. And I tried Andy, and it went to voice mail too.”

“What’s so important?” she asked, confused, going back to bed, where Leonor was now sitting between Andy’s legs.

“Is Andy with you?”

“Yes, she’s here,” she said sharing a look with Andrea.

“Okay. Tomorrow, there’s an article coming out about her - everything. There’s quotes from a lot of people, about Toby, about your relationship, your lives…”

“Is the nomination mentioned?”

“I don’t think so. I think they’re putting it out there, because they know she’s the candidate and they want this information out there before the announcement.”

“Who are the sources?” she asked, one name in particular in mind, one name that could bring everything down.

“I don’t know. But Brock wouldn’t speak.”

“You sure?”

“I know him.”

“How sure are you of this?” Danny was freelancer now, he wasn’t as deep in the world of journalism as before.

“Very sure. Katie called me. She didn’t have the article. I’m calling everybody, CJ, I promise, at least until I have to get on the plane. I’m trying to find a copy.”

“Thank you, Danny. And you're sure it’s bad?”

“I think so. Katie called me because she doesn’t want Leo to read it.” Leo, her girl, and the twins had taken a lot of shit since their relationship became public in town, in school everyone thought they were weird. Molly and Huck had done their best to protect their step-sister from this.

“You will be here, right?”

“For brunch, I’ll get her.”

“Thank you. Send me the article if you get it.”

“I will. Good luck.”

“Be safe,” she said, ready to turn off the call.

“No, let me talk to Dad,” Leonor said, jumping from her place in Andy’s arms.

“Okay, but don’t be up too late, darling,” CJ said, giving her the phone, and kissing her red curls. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Mom, Andy.” She disappeared from the room with that, hearing her voice telling her father about her day and closing the door behind her.

“Wake up Toby,” CJ ordered.

“What did Danny want?” Andy asked as she tried to wake up Toby.

“An article is coming out tomorrow, he’s looking for it. An article about us, about you. We need a response,” she said pacing the room, and getting Toby’s legal pad, now that he was awake.

“He doesn’t write for me, CJ, you know that,” Andy said, trying to get the legal pad from his hands.

“We need this now,” CJ argued. “And it’s us being attacked, Toby will always be a better writer than speaker.”

“CJ, how bad is it?” Toby asked.

“Danny thinks it’s bad, at least Katie Wick does and she told Danny. She didn't want Leo to read it or hear about it, so I guess it doesn't have the best things to say about our family values, and the way we raise her, Molly and Huck…”

“CJ…” Andy whispered, climbing out of the bed to a panicking CJ. “Claudia Jean, please, breathe, love. Please, breathe,,,” CJ’s crying was making it harder for her to properly breathe, as she started to tremble. “Toby,” Andrea pleaded with him and he stood up, to take CJ in his arms, letting her rest against him on the bed as he whispered for her to relax.

“We're gonna handle this, Claudia Jean,” Andy promised, and then whispered. “But if it’s too much, and you need to take Leo and go…”

“No,” CJ shook her head, lifting her head from Toby's chest. “No, I love you,” she kissed Andy and then Toby. “Together in this.”

“We can handle this,” Toby assured them. “We managed MS and the leak–”

“And Josh’s secret plan to fight inflation,” Andy reminded her with a smile.

“Okay, we’re doing this,” CJ exclaimed, getting back to business. “Toby start writing, and prepare yourself to answer questions about the leak again. Andy, I think we should to another interview.”

“The one with Danny–”

“It’s still happening, he’s someone we trust, and he has the advantage of being my ex-husband and liking you-–”

“Which stops small men from thinking I’m an evil bisexual witch who broke up a marriage.”

“Something like that, but really Danny is a good journalist and respected. But I think you should do something for tv as well - more people watch tv and you look good on it.”

“I know. Before or after the convention?”

“Does he still want you at the convention?” Toby asked the question they still hadn’t thought of - he was always the first to think of the worst case scenario. “Are you still the VP candidate?”

“He knew this was coming out. I never kept my relationship with you private or a secret.”

“Andy, talk with him before anything else.”

“Okay, I’ll make the call,” she confirmed. “I’ll also bring your phone up, we left them down there.”

“I’ll turn on my computer on and start working with Toby,” CJ told her, giving her a kiss, and then climbing on the bed with Toby, resting her legs on his lap, as he started writing, resting the pad on her tights. They were going to do this. They were going to fix this together.


End file.
